


Alice and the Forest Boy

by SugaKookiesJiminade, TheGreatKamina



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18771607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugaKookiesJiminade/pseuds/SugaKookiesJiminade, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatKamina/pseuds/TheGreatKamina
Summary: One day, a young woman named alice takes her morning jog, and on that jog she discovers a forest she never noticed before. she stopped and took a break. wandering into the forest she finds a tree with a couple of nice, thick branches to lay on while she reads from a book. It is not long after she starts reading she drifts off into a wonderful daydream, at least that is what she thought she did. what happens next?





	1. A whole new world

Our story begins, with a young woman named Alice; Alice, an athletic, intelligent, and well endowed young Brunette went out for her morning jog after breakfast as usual. she normally jogs for about an hour and a half with a reading break or two in-between this daily exercise as rest before returning home to work at her computer for the day. This day however was different... *Music playing on her phone, and sounds of footsteps* I stopped to take a breath and gauge my surroundings. I stopped the music on my phone; Suddenly, upon looking around there was this beautiful forest that i haven't seen before! "Ok, I've got to check this out." I said. I walked into the forest to see if i could find somewhere to relax and read. looking up at the next tree i found a tree with what looked like a couple of sturdy and comfortable branches. So, I begin climbing up the tree to the branches, which turned out to be a little trickier than i thought, but i made it in the end. Finally at the two branches, i picked a spot to lay on, and took a book out of my backpack to read. The book is called 'The Keeper of Fire'. I opened the book. 'and there he was, climbing the steps to the big stack of wood that was the magical pyre. it's warmth radiated through the room as warmly as it lit it with it's bright glow. the boy stared into the flames, enchanted by the flickering flames of the huge fire. it was so warm, yet not too hot? "how is this?!" the boy thought "the fire is warm, yet it doesn't burn or scald anything but the wood?" he continued to stare into the center of the flames...' before long my eyes began to droop closed as i read the book in this forest. the breeze was so gentle, and the branches oddly comfortable. upon my eyes successfully closing, suddenly, the sound of laugther echoed through the forest. I opened my eyes as i searched for the source of the sound. i returned to reading my book as i couldn't find it, next thing i know, i hear humming close by;the hum, somewhat familiar. i looked up from the book and there he was walking along one of the branches nearby me. that is when he looked my way. "how's your day miss?" he asked as he sat down on the branch. "good." i said as i pretended to continue to read the book. " You enjoying your book?" he asked. "yes." I replied. looking at him peripherally he seemed a little older than i, "where did you come from?" I asked. "Oh, i have taken care of these woods a long time now, it seems so long ago that i began." he said. "began what?" i asked. "Began taking care of the trees of course, when i first came here i started bringing a couple jugs or so of water to water the trees with." he answered. i looked back at my book for a second and he got up on his feet again walking back towards the tree. suddenly, " well, i hope you continue to enjoy i-aaah!" he cried as he seemed to fall off the tree. i sat my book down to look over the side of the branch he fell off of 'where did he go?' i wondered. then he popped up fine on the same massive branch but further down it. "How did you get over there?" i asked. "over where?" he said. "No, over there on that part of this branch, you clearly fell off of?" I asked again. "Oh, that, i didn't fall see, i actually manipulated my weight to traverse this forest with the help of gravity." he replied. 'what?' i thought. "how?" i asked. "I don't know how to explain it, but this forest is very much alive." he said. "What?" i asked. " It is," he continued. "I didn't believe it myself at first but when i began helping the forest and it's denizens it in return helped me." "wait.." I looked down at my book, and picked it up. "so how does that happen?" I asked. "Like this." he said as he did it again. this time he appeared closer to me. "aaah!" i cried in surprise. "What? you knew i was going to do it again." he said. "yeah i just didn't expect you to pop up so close to me." I said. "it's always like that, i just travel where i need to go." he said. "really?" I asked in disbelief. "yes, why, when i began at first things seemed normal, but as i helped the forest and it's indigenous animals out, i noticed peculiar things like spiders using the string i left them as part of their webs when their old ones were no longer use-able, or monkeys who lost their homes to fires that i helped put out, showing thanks with food." he said. "whoa." i said. "as long as i take care of the forest and keep in mind it's denizens, i am cared for in return." he said simply. " it is very much a symbiotic relationship at this point." I opened the book again, and looked in it, than looked back at him, then to the book. "wait a minute.. You're the keeper of the forest!!" i exclaimed. "quite right, now what did you say your name is?" he asked. "My name is Alice." I said. "Right, well, alice i should think you run along now, as it is quite dangerous in this forest." he said hushedly. "that can't be right this place seems so peaceful." i said as i looked him up and down. he wore a green outfit with brown boots and a matching green hood, which lay folded around his sholders. "not everything here in this forest is good to strangers," he said "and the further you go in this forest the less likely you'll be able to return to the life you had before." he began taking off again. "where are you going?" i asked. "to wherever it is i am currently needed" he said as he appeared again further on a nearby branch. "wait take me with you" i called after him. "why? don't you have a normal life to get back to? this is a magical forest." he called. "i don't care," i replied. "i want to see more of this beautiful place!" he popped up near me again. "then just so you know, in this place there is more knowledge and stranger things than that which is in this book," he said as he grabbed my wrist, "hold on!" next thing i knew i was standing on a completely different branch than i was before. it made me feel nausious. "what was that? i asked. "that is what it is like to get around in this place the way i do" he said. " now we don't have much time as the light is fading fast." he then took my hand, and lead me across tree branch after tree branch. "where are we going?" i asked. "to my house" he said. "what?" i asked as my face felt warm all of a sudden. "what? there are many safe havens in this forest, but the closest one is where i live." he said. "oh." i said. realization dawned on me when i realized why he was taking me there. the 'dangers of the forest'. I felt ashamed for thinking what i thought. "now, can we get going?" he asked hurriedly. "the more it gets dark out, the more dangerous the forest becomes." without a second thought i took his hand and continued towards the location.


	2. What goes bump in the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time Alice, and the keeper of the forest get to his secluded abode, the sun was already close to setting, and shadows were spreading deep within the forest, and strange unsettling noises were capable of being heard throughout the forest. Alice was afraid of what lay in wait in the dark of the forest, she debated whether or not to ask the keeper what things were out there. but when the keeper of the forest opened the door to "his home" all fear melted away with the warm inviting glow from the entryway. do you dare take a step in?

By the time the keeper of the forest, and I get to his secluded abode, the sun was already close to setting, and shadows were spreading deep within the forest, and strange unsettling noises were capable of being heard throughout the forest. I was afraid of what lay in wait in the dark of the forest, she debated whether or not to ask the keeper what things were out there. but when the keeper of the forest opened the door to "his home" all fear melted away with the warm inviting glow from the entryway. I took the first steps in as the keeper said, "After you." In the living room like area there was this beautiful glowing orb of light that hung from the ceiling, decorated extravagantly. on one of the walls there was what looked like a mirror? I looked at this briefly when the keeper of the forest said, "you don't want to use that yet, it is not a mirror, but rather a gateway. a gateway for a place that i don't know that you'd want to go just yet." i continued to look around the room admiring various details. "Is that a lantern in the corner of the room?" I asked. "not the typical lantern you might think. that, Alice, is the source of power for the orb above, don't look into the orb for too long, trust me." he said. i turned back to the center of the room, there was a table of unusual shape, and it seemed to mimic the rings of what you would see in a tree. "this house, isn't your typical kind of house, it isn't technically just mine either, i just live here, there are others tho that use this place as a common ground to meet in." the keeper divulged. as he relayed this information, i looked a the various details some chairs, and the couch along the wall opposite the gateway- mirror thing. "there is a bathroom up the stairs on the left, feel free to use that to freshen up if you need to." he added. "OK, now that that is out of the way, is there any other rooms you want to show me?" i asked jokingly. "actually yes, but we don't have to go through them immediately if you'd like to take the time to get familiar with this room, freshen up or roam the kitchen," he said coyly. 'right,' i muttered. I walked up the stairs to the bathroom. upon entering, i first went to the mirror to examine for any changes that might have occurred to me just in case. Looking at my reflection i see somewhat similar looks to what i'd usually see: Long, brown, shoulder length hair. deep icy Blue pools for eyes, i briefly glanced at my figure once over and was satisfied. my ears were slightly pointier. eyebrows neat, and groomed. "that about does it." I said to myself, that is until i noticed a peculiar mark on my right shoulder. "what is that?" i asked as i squinted at the the reflected mark. it looked like a tattoo! it's symbols swirling and interlocking in places like that of knots. "hmm, that is odd, i'm certain i didn't have any tattoos on my skin when i entered this forest," i said. "well, other than this my skin is blemish free.." at this time i heard a knock on the door. " hey Alice, when you get done, find your way to the kitchen, we'll start from there. and we'll go over more important information." said the keeper. "OK!" i called after him. upon once more looking over my appearance, i decided to just wash my face for now, and do the rest later, as i was still unsure of whether or not to trust the water here. once out, i walked downstairs to the living room thing. it certainly wasn't a typical room one would expect. looking left and right i then decided to head to what looked like a kitchen of some sort of fancy. it was the bizarre-est thing I've seen! some of the cabinets were actually this weird portal dimension that held more than they seemed, the fridge was practically walk in with oddities and other food items i had never seen in my life. but the weirdest thing was how the room liked to change gravity orientation and rotate the furnishings et cetera to suit the flow of it. "i know this is all strange lookin' to you, but trust me this kind of thing is the norm around here. it helps to look at things from another angle!" called the keeper. " hey keeper, it just occurred to me that i never caught your name!" i called back. "what?" he asked on his way out of the fridge. "what is your name?" i asked again. "wouldn't such information have been in that book you were reading?" he asked quizzically. "no, all it kept referring to is calling you the keeper of the forest, it was told from the perspective of a boy who was traveling to a room of fire." she said. "ah, you mean Dylan, the keeper of fire." he said. "I'm James by the way." he said. "eh, why do you guys have titles?" i asked nonchalantly. "well, certain people with gifts, and powers are given titles though, usually titles are given to important people, such as the keepers." James said. "remember i told you before that others meet here as sort of a commons place? well, there are other keepers besides Dylan, and i!" James excitedly explained. "we are a total of seven, this order i suppose you could call us." he continued. "Ok, but why are the titles important?" i asked. "titles serve more as signifying of special status or power really, but there are some out there who would use them as an insult." James replied. James soon took a more serious expression. "Alice, how important is this place to you?" he asked. "well, i wanted to explore, because there is a whole new place is haven't seen, how is it no one notices a forest like this in plain sight?" i designated. "you must be joking," he said, "do you think just about anyone can see this place?" "i thought this was apart of the same world." i replied. "let's get this cleared up then," James divulged, "this clearly isn't your typical forest. simply put this forest does not belong to the world you came from. I told you before that the further in you go the less likely you would return didn't i?" "yeah, what about it?" i queried. "there is no going back now," James pointed out, " the further you stepped in the less time you had to exit, but now that you came this far, Alice, you are in a whole different world. the world you knew is long gone." "what?!" i asked. "you seem surprised for someone who readily accepted the consequences." James remarked. "yeah, but you didn't tell me that this forest essentially acts as a gateway." i simpered. "i suppose i can't fault you for not knowing about this place given it is not likely to be in any books- except the one you are apparently reading." " i thought that it was just a made up story, i found this book on the ground one day out of nowhere!" i said demurely. "then it would seem for better or worse you too are now apart of the story," James quipped at the irony. "surely, a woman of intelligence would not pick up a peculiar book that she'd never seen before and expect there not to be strings attached." "shut up." i snapped. "anyway, we better wrap this up. get something to eat, as the others are coming, i'll introduce you as they enter." James said. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has been the second chapter of the story, thank you again for reading please feel free to ask about various lore aspects of the forest, the characters etc. let me know how you feel about it so far if you want.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the beginning of a brand new adventure! thank you for reading this first page, if you like it, be sure to please leave a kudos or whatever, i don't know, as i'm not quite used to writing on AO3 yet.


End file.
